


What If...

by baekmybyuns



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Barebacking, Biting, Fantasizing, Kinda?, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Masturbation, Slight!BDSM, slight!slutshaming, the switch between jongin and kai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-25
Updated: 2017-08-25
Packaged: 2018-12-19 14:18:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11899533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baekmybyuns/pseuds/baekmybyuns
Summary: A long awaited jerk off session when Sehun's alone turns out to be much more than he could've ever dreamed of.





	What If...

**Author's Note:**

> I finally made the switch to AO3 and decided to fix up an old fic I had up on my AFF to post here. Hope you enjoy!

The door was locked, his hyungs were gone doing something or other, it was their day off, but he was being cautious. Sehun took a deep breath through his nose, he was alone, finally, he could finally rid himself of these damn frustrations that have been building for weeks. He just needed some relief, was that so bad? 

He sat on his small bed against the wall, shifting so his back was against the headboard, and rested his hands on his bare stomach. He was bare except for the blue boxers he had on, his clothes forgotten in the bathroom when Junmyeon told him through the door they were leaving. His skin was cool to the touch, little beads of water left over from the shower trailed down his torso, eyes followed until the water disappeared into the fabric. 

The blond released a shaky breath, eyes closing as he trailed a light finger down the path the droplet just took, his stomach quivering under his touch. What if someone came in? He thought as his fingers gently slipped under the waistband, playing with the trail of curly hair there. The thought of someone walking in had made his heart stutter in nervousness, what would happen? If Baekhyun walked in, would he tease him? Keep the knowledge as blackmail material? Or would he join? 

Sehun gasped as he fluttered fingers over his length, where did that thought come from? Baekhyun? He bit his lip, no he can't think of his hyung when he's doing this. But his fingers wrapped around himself slowly anyways, almost of their own accord, and tugged his boxers just out of the way, letting out a shaky breath. Baekhyun's fingers would feel amazing around him, he would tease him, draw out as many noises from Sehun as he could. "My Sehunnie, you're so cute when you whimper." He would tease, letting his nail dip into the slit just enough to make Sehun jolt. "So wound up, let hyung help." The older would hum, slinking down Sehun's body with that coy little smirk, lips meeting with the head of his cock before giving it a little kiss, tasting the precum that would start to pearl at the tip. 

 

The Exo maknae opened his eyes in a flash, his breath picking up along with his hand. He was hard and twitching in his palm already, any second he would be leaking just like in his fantasy. "Why?" he mumbled to himself in confusion, circling his thumb around the head to coat his dick in precum. He wanted to stop, but this felt too damn good he couldn't stop now. He closed his eyes again, resting his head back on the headboard and continued to imagine what could happen if he was walked in on... 

 

Chanyeol would be surprised if he walked in, and Sehun would be afraid he'd never be able to approach his hyung again, until Chanyeol's expression would change. He'd turn into the Chanyeol he sees only when said man was particularly pissed off at Baekhyun or if he couldn’t get down the choreo no matter how hard he tried. He looked like a beast, not the friendly puppy he usually was. Sehun would be scared for a whole different reason from then on. "Sehun-ah..." His deep voice would send shivers down Sehun's spine, his tall figure stepping closer, bending down so he could talk into Sehun's ear. "Are you being a naughty boy?" Sehun nodded at his thoughts, whimpering as his fist tightened around his cock. Chanyeol would smirk as his hand would trail down Sehun's arm until he reached his fist. He would grasp it and set a much faster pace for Sehun, much tighter with little flicks against the head just to tease. The younger would crumble under the ministrations, whimpering helplessly, moaning wantonly until Chanyeol would tell him to cum, and he would. He would cum hard over his abs, some even hitting his chin. Chanyeol would kiss him with a strong hand grasping his jaw, whispering to him how good a boy he was, and Sehun would only be able to nod, exhausted. 

 

He grunted as he spread his legs wider, his mind now much too far gone to stop, and tugged on his balls a bit as his other hand teased at the crown. He didn’t want to cum too soon, so he let his mind wander again but kept his touches fleeting, teasing, letting him get to the edge where he would teeter until he allowed himself release. 

 

Kyungsoo...Kyungsoo would be the opposite, Sehun sucked a breath in through his teeth and the thought of his cute little hyung sucking his dick. His big round eyes peering up, making sure Sehun was enjoying every second. He would take in as much as he could, fitting his hand over what he couldn't fit, and bob his head up and down, cheeks hallowed, sucking with all his might. Sehun would reach down and caress his cheek, thumbing his cock through his skin as Kyungsoo licked the underside, spit collecting at the corner of his pretty, heart shaped lips. The sight would make Sehun snap, grabbing Kyungsoo's cheeks and thrusting into his wet, hot mouth, moaning his name as he would hit the back of his hyung's throat and cum. Kyungsoo would take it all, swallow as much as he could and blink up at Sehun. "Do you feel better, Sehun-ah?" he would ask, always wanting to help the younger any way he could. 

 

Sehun moaned as he gripped at the base of his cock, Kyungsoo's innocent look imprinting itself in his mind. Oh god if he kept thinking like this he wasn't going to last much longer. He swallowed thickly, Junmyeon wouldn't be pleased if he found out what Sehun was thinking about. Would he punish him? Tie him up? Sehun slipped down the headboard so he was laying on his back, legs spread unabashedly now, his fist preventing him from cumming too soon. 

 

Junmyeon would tie him to his bed, hands above his head, makeshift gag stuck in his mouth and ring around his throbbing, leaking cock. The older would stay clothed, scratchy jeans burning Sehun's thighs as he rested between them. "Sehunnie, what made you think those dirty thoughts? Do you really want this to happen to you?" Sehun would shake his head frantically, lying because he didn't want to embarrass himself even more. Junmyeon would slap his thigh with a sickening smile, tears would start to roll down Sehun's cheeks from both pain and arousal. "Ah ah ah Sehunnie, don't lie to hyung." Another slap, Sehun would scream out, body thrashing slightly under his hyung as he tried to cum. He needed to cum so bad. "What, you have something to say?" Sehun would nod, crying out before Junmyeon would take out the gag. 

"I'm sorry hyung! I'm sorry! Yes I want to be fucked by everyone, please! Just let me cum!" He would sob, pulling at the bindings around his wrists. "Hmm, only if you promise to ask for it next time instead of keeping it all to yourself." Sehun would nod again "Yes! Yes I will hyung!" and Junmyeon would pull off the ring at that moment, tugging Sehun's cock once, twice, thrice before he would cum so hard he would almost lose his voice. "That's my Sehunnie." 

 

Sehun was on the verge of losing his control, he was so, so close, if he let go of his aching dick he would surely cum in a second. He cried out, other hand grasping at his sweat soaked hair. Jongin, fuck...Kai. He froze, tears prickling at the corner of his eyes as he screwed them shut. Kai. That sensual being he saw on stage so many times now; one who could woo a crowd with nothing but a smirk. And god, how many times he wished that smirk was directed at him. He sucked in a sharp breath at the thought. 

"Hey Sehunnie," Jongin's voice washed over Sehun like ice water, his entire body freezing in place. He looked up towards the door where the older stood, smirking as he spun his keys on his finger. Fuck the one time he actually remembers his keys, of course. Why was there a key for the bedrooms anyways? Sehun's already heated face flushed with embarrassment; he was caught completely in the act, hand still around his shaft, by his best friend. What the fuck does he do now? "What's up Sehun? Did I disturb you?" Now if this was any other time, Sehun would retort with something smart enough to put the older in his place. but right now his brain was mush, mouth opening and closing like a fish. He tried not to think about the fact that, regardless of the shock, he was still hard. And he wasn't making a move to cover himself even as Jongin walked closer. 

He was still in shock, that's all he could come up with while he watched Jongin's smirk stretch across his face. In some, somehow still working, part of his mind he realized that no, this wasn't Jongin in front of him, stretching a tanned hand out to cup Sehun's cheek. 

This was Kai. And he was giving him that smirk. 

 

"What's wrong? Not going to continue?" he asked with a cock of his head, rubbing his thumb over the swell of Sehun's bottom lip. "Or do you need some help?" Sehun didn't whimper, if he did he'd definitely punch himself later. He did, however, make some kind of noise he couldn't explain and wrapped his lips around Kais thumb, top teeth grazing the nail as he looked up at Kai with pleading eyes. Scratch that, if he remembered any of this later, he was going to punch himself. Right now he was hard and desperate and Kai was right there so he didn't have to justify his actions. 

Kais brow quirked before he smiled and pulled his thumb out from Sehun's mouth, slowly trailing it down Sehun's neck and chest making him shiver from the cooling saliva. He whimpered, yes actually whimpered now, when Kai stopped his trek to circle his thumb around his nipple. The youngers back bowed at the attention, pulling his bottom lip between his teeth to stop the sounds threatening to slip from his throat. He felt like he was on fire, every nerve in his body was spasming and he really just wanted to cum. 

"F-fuck....st-...don't....tease." he panted out when Kai moved to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment as the first. 

"Tease?" Kai licked his lips, purposefully misunderstanding "Okay." he pinched Sehun's nipple and the younger keened, back bowing beautifully off the bed before he fell back with a moan and a glare to his friend. The bastard. The dancer just chuckled and began his adventure again, roaming feather light fingers around Sehun's pale stomach, watching intently as it dipped and shivered when he swept over more sensitive areas. Sehun was a panting, shivering mess when Kai finally made it to his hips, ticking around the bone before sneaking a finger under the band of underwear on his thigh, completely ignoring Sehun's cock that was still hooked over the fabric. 

"Fuck please! Please....just fuck...ing..." Sehun yelped as Kai pulled the elastic band taught before snapping it back on the pale skin, snickering at Sehun's attempt to swing at him. Fucker. Sehun huffed and reached down to tug at himself again, done with trying to get Kai to touch him (he was still unsure how it even got to that. he blames raging hormones) but warm fingers around his wrist stopped him. "Fucker, if you aren't going to do anything then-" his words choked off with a groan when Kais other hand wrapped around his cock. Finally, fucking finally. His hands fisted into whatever they could find, which evidently happened to be the sheets and Kais forearm. 

Sehun's mouth dropped open, head pushing back into the pillows as that hand worked over his length in ways he didn't think possible; flicking his wrist at just the right moments to make Sehun twitch and forget that he was laying on his bed letting his best friend and group mate jerk him off. He was so into it that he didn't notice Kai taking his other arm away and pushing Sehun's boxers down his legs, albeit slowly since Sehun was squirming and he preferred his boxer briefs a size too small. Kai grunted and stopped his hand, ignoring Sehun's overly loud whine, and hit his thigh. 

"Lift your legs, stupid." Sehun was too sexually frustrated to get annoyed, or even embarrassed, so he just obeyed quietly and lifted his legs so Kai could slip his underwear the rest of the way down. He knew he should've felt shy, or nervous or even shame, but fuck he really just wanted that hand back on him and Kais smirk in plain view. 

He wasn't expecting Kai to kneel on the bed though, and he felt his face heat up when the older crawled between his legs and hovered over him. He swallowed thickly, suddenly feeling way too hot and this situation was way too intimate for him to handle, so he locked his gaze on Kais hanging silver chain and tried not to think about how hot he would look shirtless above him. "I know what you're thinking about," Kai whispered into Sehun's ear, making the latter shiver and tighten his fists in the sheets. "you're so obvious, Sehun." he chuckled lowly and Sehun barely had enough time to think about how amazingly terrifying it was to see how quickly Jongin could switch between personalities before a hot tongue lapped at his ear and all thoughts flew out the window. He moaned when Kais hand wrapped back around him and he reached his own hands up to grab at the back of the older's shirt. "You'd be such a good slut, you're such a brat but you love to please people, don't you?" he growled in his ear and Sehun mewled, nodding because yes, he was a slut. Fuck he would be Kais slut any day. 

 

A low moan sounded in his throat when Kais fingers dipped lower, tugging lightly at his balls before pushing a finger against his perineum and fucking massaging it. Sehun's body tensed, seconds away from cumming but then Kai stopped again and Sehun wanted to cry. "Open up," Kai whispered before a finger slipped into Sehun's mouth, followed by another and the maknaes eyes widened, rolling up to watch Kai as he slowly started to suck on his fingers, moaning when Kai practically pet his tongue, getting them good and wet before he slipped them back out. Sehun panted and subconsciously licked his lips out of habit, eyes still watching Kai "Fuck, I need to taste..." the dancer groaned as he leaned down to capture Sehun's lips in a bruising kiss, tongue lapping into his open mouth like he belonged there and all Sehun could do was moan and hold on tight. Kais fingers skimmed down his side before slipping up the cleft of Sehun's ass, circling around the puckered skin as he sucked on that sinful tongue. 

"Please," Sehun panted against Kais mouth, trying to get some much needed air before the older moved down to continued kissing along his jaw and neck, his finger pressing into the heat making them both moan. Sehun gripped Kai tighter, rolling his hips a bit to make that finger slip in farther. He's done this before, quite often actually, and thanks to the internet (and discreet shipping) he has a couple toys he likes to use from time to time but he's never had someone else's fingers there, never had an actual cock inside of him and the mere thought of that possibly happening was making Sehun dizzy with want. "M-more." he whined and Kai obliged, slipping his other finger past the ring of tight muscles and rubbing the pads against his walls, stretching him further. But it wasn't enough. "M-More, J-jongin..." he reached one hand over, amazed he could still think somewhat clearly, and blindly searched for the lube stashed between the mattress and the headboard. When he pulled it out, Kai moaned and grabbed it, leaning up to dribble the cold substance right onto Sehun's hole, pulling his fingers out halfway to catch some of the lube and thrust them back in. Sehun was in fucking heaven. He reached up to grasp the pillow under his head as Kai fingerfucked him with two, then three, then four fingers, his hips moving sinfully with the thrusts, mind completely taken over by lust. 

"Fuck, you look so fucking hot spread out like this, wanting my cock." Kai groaned, slipping his fingers out and Sehun whimpered at the loss until he realized Kai was slipping off his shirt and pulling his cock out of his boxers, not even bothering to take off his jeans, and spread lube over the length. Sehun was admittedly a little socked, maybe a little scared but he wanted this, he's wanted this for years, but he never said anything, too afraid to ruin their friendship so he kept it a secret. He thought he'd be jerking off to thoughts of his best friend for years until someone else came along or he lost interest (which was doubtful because Jongin was nothing if not interesting. and maybe a little dumb at times) 

Sure, he liked to think of the other members too, he wasn’t exactly able to get relief after all with crazy schedules and eyes always watching, but Jongin was different. He didnt just think about that, he wanted more; he wanted to hold his hand without it being for the fans, he wanted to sit and watch cartoons on their rare days off while they cuddled on the couch, he wanted to steal kisses when no one was looking. He knew he was in too deep, and his thoughts were really cheesy and definitely embarrassing, but he wanted all that and more. Sehun reached up to wrap his arms around Kais neck and pull him down into a searing kiss, lifting his legs to hook around Kais hips, liking the feel of his rough jeans on his bare legs. 

 

"Need you..." he whispered, looking into those dark chocolate eyes and he saw the switch; Jongin's eyes widened a little, his cheeks flushing over with pink as his nerves seems to creep up on him. Jongin was always shy in new situations, but adamant to finish what he started and god damn it Sehun really fucking needed him to finish it. 

"Are you sure?" he whispered and Sehun was stuck between laughing and hitting his stupid best friend. He decided on just rolling his hips against Jongin's cock and smiling at the deep moan it produced. 

"Just fuck me already." he demanded and Jongin nodded, reaching down to guide himself into Sehun's entrance slowly. Sehun moaned at the contact, willing himself to relax as he felt the head of his cock breach the tight ring of muscles. Jongin moaned softly as he rocked in, forehead dropping to Sehun's shoulder as the latter practically pulled him closer, red lines forming on Jongin's back where his nails dug in because he wasn't going fast enough. "More, Jongin. Fuck me." he snapped and Jongin thrusted forward suddenly, almost in retaliation but oh that's exactly what Sehun needed. He moaned, throwing his head back to the pillows when Jongin started to fuck him in earnest, the sting of being stretched open on a cock for the first time making Sehun see stars. Even pain was enough for him to get off on, he's been wound up for so long. Jongin leaned down to capture Sehun's lips again and all Sehun could do was open for him, moan into his mouth as Jongin explored and dominated his mouth. 

 

Not long after, Jongin had lifted up the maknae so he was sitting on his cock, hands splayed over his back as Sehun used his thighs to take the length at his own pace. Their moans bouncing around the room and if any members came home they would surely hear them, in fact neither would be surprised if they got a call from management to quiet down. 

"F-fuck, Sehun," Jongin panted, curling forward to nuzzle at the crook of Sehun's neck, mouthing at the skin as he pushed Sehun back down, lifting his legs to hook over his shoulders so he could thrust into him faster and harder. Just what Sehun needed. The younger bit his knuckles to try and hold back his moans, toes curling whenever Jongin hit his sweet spot deep inside. But before long, Jongin's thrusts started to get uneven and oh no, Sehun wasn't going to let him cum without him. The maknae grunted and slipped a hand between them, grasping his sensitive cock and tugging at it, running his thumb feverishly over the slit before he finally came with a moan loud enough to echo through the (hopefully) empty dorm, painting their chests in white. Jongin keened as Sehun's walls constricted around him, thrusting erratically before he bit the junction of Sehun's shoulder and neck and came with a groan Sehun was going to hear for days. 

 

Jongin panted and fell on top of Sehun, making the air whoosh out of him resulting in a smack on the back of Jongin's head. "Heavy." Sehun groaned and Jongin rolled off, both of them wincing a bit as Jongin slipped from the other because sensitive. They laid like that until their breathing calmed, the cum on their chests started to get itchy and Sehun was starting to feel a wet patch by his ass from Jongin leaking out of him. Sehun hit Jongin's shoulder suddenly and huffed "I can't believe you fucking came in my ass. Now I'm going to have to shower again and change my sheets you prick." Expecting Jongin to fire back at him, he was surprised when he just laughed and snuggled into his side. 

"I can't believe you didn't tell me you had a thing for me." Jongin retorted with a snicker, and Sehun hit him again with a roll of his eyes before he sat up slowly, wincing at the ache in his lower back. He was glad things seemed to be back to normal even after that, he would've been devastated if it was awkward between them, but god what was he thinking? They had early dance practice tomorrow! 

"I hate you Kim Jongin." Sehun muttered, standing up to head to the bathroom before Jongin appeared beside him, wrapping one are around his waist. 

"Nah, you love me." he smiled, nuzzling into his neck like a lovesick puppy and all Sehun could do was sigh. 

 

"So what happened to your neck? Mosquito bite you?" Chanyeol asked at dinner, food still in his mouth and Kyungsoo tsked, kicking his shin but the giant didn't so much as flinch. Sehun reached up to his neck, where he knew the bright red mark was slowly blossoming with blues and purples against his pale skin, and smirked. 

"Not a mosquito, no." he replied, eyes flashing in mirth as Jongin rubbed his thigh under the table, a little too high for it to be a mere friendly gesture. Baekhyun and Minseok looked over with raised brows, and Sehun had an inkling of a feeling they knew but they stayed quiet and continued to eat with matching smirks. 

"Then what?" Jongdae asked, and Sehun was starting to wonder why he even jerked off to him a couple times, he was too big and obnoxious and Jongin's legs were so much more powerful than his. He was about to reply but the subject seemed to be dropped when Kyungsoo kicked Chanyeol again hard enough for the giant to jump out of his seat and knock the table hard enough some of the food fell to the floor. 

"Chanyeol!" Junmyeon shrieked but Chanyeol paid no mind, jumping on one foot as he gripped his sore shin much to the amusement of Kyungsoo and Baekhyun. Yixing had gotten up to help Junmyeon pick up the mess when Jongin leaned towards Sehun, the latter shivering slightly at the warm breath ghosting his ear, and suggested they sneak away. 

Yeah, Sehun thought as he held Jongin's hand when they walked back to their room, he could definitely get used to this.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think! Also hmu on twitter @baekmybyuns I'm always happy to have new mutuals~


End file.
